Lumpy Meets Yin and Yang
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Unhappy with Meowth's bitterness, Lumpy decides to find some new non-HTF friends. And he ends up meeting Yin and Yang from Yin Yang Yo. Also features Meowth from the Pokemon anime, but with a much smaller role than the other three characters.


Lumpy could feel his snout twitching and his nostrils flaring up, to his dismay. Trying to calm his itchy nose, he sniffled a few times and rubbed his nose. It became clear that his attempts were failing, however, and his breath started to hitch.

"Aaaah..." Lumpy tilted his head back slightly and removed his hand from his face. He was going to sneeze. "AaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released yet another large and loud sneeze. Then he put his forefinger under his nostrils and rubbed them, sniffling repeatedly. He just couldn't believe how many times this had happened. He wasn't even outside at the time - in fact, he was just sitting on the couch in his living room with Meowth - and yet, his hay fever was really getting to him. It seemed like this had been happening to him every single day of his life.

"Ugh, I hate being allergic to stuff," Lumpy said to himself, still rubbing his nose.

"That's what they all say," Meowth said. He had been reading a magazine, and paid almost no attention to Lumpy's allergic sneeze.

"Hey, Meowth, do you think there's a way I can get rid of my hay fever?" Lumpy asked. "It's really driving me crazy..."

"Go ahead, complain about your stupid hay fever all you want. It ain't goin' nowhere," Meowth responded. "And I ain't doin' nothing about it."

Lumpy looked almost upset.

"That ain't a joke, bub," Meowth pointed out. "Once you've got it, you're stuck with it. And would you leave me alone? I can't read this with you sneezin' like a flippin' Loudred around here!"

Lumpy sighed in sadness, got up from the couch and started to leave the living room. Before he did, however, he turned back to Meowth.

"I kinda feel like you don't wanna be my friend anymore..."

"No, I just want a break from your sneezin' self," Meowth said. "Why don't you go find some new friends that ain't from your show? I bet they could handle your sneezes."

Lumpy thought about that idea for a few moments. Then it occurred to him that there were already a majority of characters that weren't from his show but were living in Multimedia with him and Meowth. And besides, Meowth had been Lumpy's only friend that wasn't from Happy Tree Friends for a while. Maybe getting some more wouldn't hurt.

Multimedia was the name of the town that Lumpy and Meowth lived in, along with a wide variety of characters - mostly cartoon characters. It had its doors open to just about any video game or cartoon franchise that had ever been made, or would be made.

"Well, okay," Lumpy finally said. "I'll call you on my cell phone when I decide to come home. Will you be okay by yourself until I come back?"

"I've been by myself before, Lumpy. I'll be fine," Meowth said.

"Okay, bye."

Lumpy finally left his living room. Meowth could hear Lumpy opening the front door and then shutting it, but he still didn't pay any attention to it.

"I wonder who I should meet first," Lumpy thought to himself as he looked around the neighborhood that he lived in. There were a huge number of houses, so there were bound to be some characters living in them, but which one was he going to start with?

After a few seconds had gone by, Lumpy finally set his sights on a Japanese-looking house on the other side of the block. He almost immediately made up his mind and decided to go there. Along the way, however, he felt his nose beginning to twitch again. The amount of pollen in the air must have been pretty high, and he could feel yet another sneeze coming on.

"Aaaaaaahhhh... AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHOOOOoooooooooooo!" Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released a loud, but harmless sneeze. A normal sneeze by his standards. It wasn't enough to satisfy his itchy nose, however. Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose with his hand as he continued towards the Japanese house.

"For heaven's sake, please, close the window!" Yin the pink rabbit said as she was putting her hand over her nose, and sitting on the couch with her brother Yang, the blue rabbit. The window that was over the couch had been opened, and small amounts of pollen were flowing into the house, much to Yin's displeasure. "I can't handle all that pollen out there without sneezing!"

"I bet you can't, but I can," Yang responded. "You don't know how awesome sneezing is, do you?"

"Oh, Yang..." Yin was about to call him out for disobeying him, but her nose twitched as she felt an allergic sneeze coming on. "Aaaaah, haaaaah, HEEEEEEH-" Yin put her hand over her mouth as she tried to make this sneeze one of her normal quiet ones. Surprisingly enough, she succeeded. "Acheeeewwww!"

"I sure wish you wouldn't do this..." Yin rubbed her nose on her forefinger as she sniffled. Suddenly, the two rabbits heard a knock at the front door. Yin got up from the couch to answer it.

Lumpy stood outside in front of the door, waiting for a response. While he was waiting, however, he felt his nose twitching and his nostrils flaring again. Another allergic sneeze was on the way, and he had to accept that it was coming.

"Aahh, aaaaaahhhhhh..." Lumpy tilted his neck back twice as he inhaled. Then he gave a larger inhale, tilting his neck as far back as possible. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

The front door opened and revealed Yin. The first thing she saw, however, was Lumpy about to release his sneeze. Luckily, he heard the door opening in his pre-sneeze daze, so at the last second, he turned away from Yin before inhaling a final time and exploding.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, which was incredibly large and loud. Yin had to put her hands to the sides of her head to keep from hearing it, but it was simply no use. After at least two seconds had gone by, Lumpy recovered from the sneeze and turned back to Yin. As he did, he sniffled and rubbed his nostrils with a forefinger.

"Bless you," Yin said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Thanks. And yeah, I'm fine," Lumpy said as he continued to rub his nose. "Sorry about that, though. I've got a pretty bad pollen allergy, and it's always making me sneeze."

"Oh, it's all right. I've got pretty much the same problem," Yin said.

"By the way, I don't think we've met before," Lumpy said as he removed his finger from his nose. "I'm Lumpy."

"Hi, Lumpy, I'm Yin," Yin responded. "You wanna come inside and see our house?"

"Yeah, sure."

Yin moved out of the way so that Lumpy could come into the house. Yin then closed the door behind them and led him into the living room, where Yang was still sitting on the couch.

"Lumpy, this is Yang," Yin said. "He's my brother."

"Yin, you're not gonna believe this. A few seconds ago, I heard this really loud sneeze and I couldn't tell if it was from the guy on the TV or someone else," Yang stated.

"Um, actually, that was me..." Lumpy sounded embarrassed as he looked away for a moment. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Yang."

"You were the one who sneezed like that?" Yang couldn't believe what he had been told. "Oh, my gosh. That's awesome!"

"You might want to excuse him," Yin said to Lumpy. "He loves sneezing and hearing other people sneeze. Oh, and he's not as polite as I am."

"I swear, that won't be a problem," Lumpy said. He then looked over at the open window over the couch, and gasped in fear. He knew what was going to happen soon.

"Um, Yang? Could you do me a favor and close the window?" he asked.

"Nah, I don't feel like it," Yang said, casually. "There's a ton of pollen in the air outside, so I wanna treat me and my sister to as many sneezes as we can. What's the matter?"

"I'm allergic to pollen..." Lumpy's nose was starting to twitch again.

"Don't worry, I'll save you," Yang said in a sarcastic tone. He stood up on the couch, put his hands on the open window and opened it completely, causing the wind from outside to blow extra pollen into the room.

Yin also realized what was going to happen and tried to convince Yang not to do that, but she was too late. "No, wait! Don't do that!"

A larger amount of pollen flowed into the room, causing both Yin and Lumpy to need to sneeze. Their noses twitched, and their nostrils flared up. Lumpy looked almost dismayed.

"Aw, here we go again..." Lumpy's breath started to hitch as he tilted his head back several times. "Aaaah, aaaaaahhhh, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh..."

"Haaaaah, heeeeeeeh... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH..." Yin's breath hitched as well.

"Yeah, what do you think of that?" Yang taunted them. "Enjoying the pollen? Or should I say, all natural sneezing powder?"

Yin and Lumpy responded by each taking a final dramatic breath, followed by an extremely loud and powerful sneeze from both of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" That was what Lumpy's sneeze sounded like.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" And that was what Yin's sneeze sounded like.

"That stuff might as well be sneezing powder..." Lumpy rubbed his nose on his forefinger as he sniffled repeatedly.

"Yang, I told you to close that window!" Yin said as she rubbed her nose on her forefinger as well.

"Okay, both of those sneezes were awesome, too," Yang said, ignoring Yin's complaint. "But yours was the best, Lumpy."

Lumpy didn't know what to say, as he was just too embarrassed. Suddenly, a different idea came to Yang's mind.

"Hey, Lumpy, are you ticklish?" Yang asked.

"Um..." Lumpy was too nervous to respond, and backed up slightly. He knew exactly where this was going.

"What's the matter, Lumpy?" Yin asked.

"He doesn't know how much I hate being tickled," Lumpy responded.

"Well, he does like tickling people as much as he likes seeing them sneeze, so that's something you should watch out for," Yin said.

"Well, you look pretty ticklish to me!" Yang said as he walked up to Lumpy.

"Please, don't-" Lumpy didn't get to say any more than that, because before he could, Yang put his hands right on his sides and started tickling him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah, you like that? I bet you do!" Yang taunted him as he continued tickling his sides with one hand, while tickling his stomach with the other hand.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Lumpy continued laughing. He couldn't help himself; he was really ticklish, but his stomach and sides were the most ticklish parts. "YIHIHIHIN, HELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Yang, would you stop that?!" Yin asked, trying to defend Lumpy. "He clearly doesn't want to be tickled!"

"Ugh, fine," Yang responded as he removed his hands from Lumpy's body, allowing him to stop laughing. "But I have other ways of having fun with him." Yang reached into his shirt pocket, presumably to look for something that he had put in there.

"Thank... you... Yin..." Lumpy was panting repeatedly, trying to catch his breath. "I'm... really ticklish..."

"Sorry about that. Like I said, my brother loves tickling people. I think he just likes to mess with them," Yin explained. "In fact, he's really ticklish himself. But so am I, so you might wanna go easy on us."

"Good thing I have this!" Yang pulled out what appeared to be a feather, which caused both Yin and Lumpy to cringe.

"You wouldn't..." Lumpy said, putting his hands over his stomach and trying to protect it.

"Oh, really?" Yang raised the feather to the end of Lumpy's snout and tickled his nostrils a few times. "Tickle-tickle-tickle!"

Lumpy's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. His snout twitched, and his nostrils began to flare up. He needed to sneeze again. Just as his breath hitched, Yang removed the feather from his nose, put the feather back in his pocket, and looked on in amusement.

"Aaaah... Aaaaaaahhhhhh..." Lumpy tilted his neck back as he inhaled twice. He really didn't think there was anything he could do to stop this sneeze. "AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-!"

Just before he could sneeze, however, Yin pressed her forefinger right under his nostrils, which managed to stop the sneeze from coming out. Judging by the look on his face, however, she could tell that he still needed to sneeze.

"Yang, what were you thinking?!" Yin asked in an angry voice.

"You said I couldn't tickle him, so I just tickled his nose instead. What'd you expect?" Yang responded.

"You can't do that, either!" Yin said. "Don't you have any dignity? I've already heard his allergic sneeze, and let me tell you, it was pretty darn loud. Trust me, we do not want to hear it get any louder…"

"Um, Yin, I…" Lumpy tried to speak, but the sneeze was returning to him. He could tell because he could feel his breath starting to hitch again, and his nostrils were flaring up even more than they had been when Yang tickled them. "Aaaaaah... aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... I can't… hold it in… AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH..."

Yin and Yang's eyes both widened in fear as they realized what was going to happen.

"He's gonna do it, isn't he...?" Yin had realized that she had no choice but to let Lumpy sneeze. She removed her forefinger from Lumpy's nostrils, and then she backed up a few steps, putting her hands to the sides of her head. Yang, however, stood where he was, watching and looking intrigued. He must have really wanted to see Lumpy's sneeze - he was the one who induced it, after all. Lumpy took a final inhale as he tilted his neck as far back as possible, about quivering and nostrils flaring uncontrollably, before he finally released the sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he sneezed extremely loudly and powerfully. A large amount of saliva was released from his mouth and nose. The sneeze was also incredibly painful, and probably wouldn't have hurt so much if he had let it out earlier. Yin and Yang were both shocked and amazed that anybody could sneeze like that; however, Yang actually loved how the sneeze turned out, as though it had come out of a movie. As for Yin, she was mostly just shocked.

A few seconds later, Lumpy recovered from the sneeze, sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger.

"Oh, my. Bless you, Lumpy," Yin said.

"Ugh, thank you." Lumpy continued to rub his nose. "And sorry about that..."

"What are you saying sorry for? That sneeze was awesome!" Yang said in a happy tone of voice.

Lumpy didn't know what to say, so he just blushed and kept rubbing his nose. Once he had started, he wouldn't stop for a few seconds. After a few seconds had passed, a thought occurred to him, and he decided to ask Yang about it.

"Hey, Yang, do you ever make yourself sneeze?"

"Are you kidding me?! Yeah, I do!" Yang responded. "I make myself sneeze all the time! In fact, I got the same kind of sneeze you got!"

"Um, really? I've never seen you sneeze before," Lumpy said. "In fact, I don't think I want to..."

"Oh, just you wait!"

Yang pulled out the feather that he had in his pocket, held said feather right under his nose and began to tickle his nose. Yin and Lumpy could only look on in concern. They knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Yang, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Lumpy tried to warn Yang about what would happen. "I've had my nose tickled before, so I know exactly where this is taking us."

"He's tickled my nose, too, a few times," Yin admitted. "But he seems to like making himself sneeze more."

After a few seconds had gone by, Yang's nose began to twitch, and his nostrils began to flare up. He removed the feather and put it back in his pocket.

"Alright, I think that's all the tickles I need for me to-" Yang's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk, as his nose and nostrils continued to twitch and flare. He tilted his neck back as his breath hitched.

"Aaaah, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH…"

Yin and Lumpy realized that he was going to sneeze, and their eyes also widened as their pupils shrunk as well.

"Yin, why don't you go stop him?" Lumpy asked.

"I can't stop him; he doesn't want me to," Yin explained. "In fact, he doesn't want anybody to."

"Maybe he's lying about having a similar sneeze to mine..." Lumpy backed up a few steps so that Yang wouldn't sneeze on him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Yang continued to inhale as he tilted his head farther and farther back.

"It's gonna be a big one!" Yin warned as she put her hands to the sides of her head.

Lumpy also decided to plug his ears, albeit with his forefingers. Yang took a final inhale as he tilted his neck as far back as possible before it finally happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yang shot his neck forwards as he unleashed an absolutely gigantic sneeze. It was loud enough to cause the floor to shake for a few seconds, and a large amount of saliva came blasting out of his mouth and nose. As tremendous as it was, however, the sneeze felt amazing to release.

After a few seconds had gone by, Yang sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger. Yin and Lumpy stood where they were, completely shocked over how large the sneeze was.

"Uh, bless you," Lumpy said to Yang, and then looked over at Yin. "Is... is that really how he sneezes?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Yin said.

"Man, that was awesome..." Yang said as he continued to rub his nose.

"Um, I'm not too sure I can get along with your brother," Lumpy said.

"It's alright, Lumpy. I've felt the same way for a long time," Yin said. "But you seem like a much nicer guy than him. Maybe we could be friends..."

"That's a pretty good idea," Lumpy said. "And besides, I already have a friend, but he doesn't really trust me. He, um... actually told me to find some other friends who aren't from the show I came from."

"Your... show?" Yin asked. "What's it called?

"It's called Happy Tree Friends," Lumpy said. "I don't really like it, though. It sounds like it's gonna be an adorable cartoon show, but it's really not. In fact, it's nothing but animals dying over and over, and a lot of the time, it's due to stupid stuff I do. But we haven't made any new episodes for a while, so I've been hanging out here, in Multimedia."

"That's interesting," Yin said. "Yang and I come from a cartoon show ourselves. It's called Yin Yang Yo, but we don't work for it anymore."

"Really? Why not?" Lumpy asked.

"I guess the guys at Disney just didn't like us anymore, so they fired us," Yin explained.

"That, and they wanted to air some shows that were way worse than what we had to work with," Yang added.

"But we've had a few part-time jobs that let us work on our own schedules, so we at least have some money flowing in, if not nearly as much as when we were still on TV," Yin said. "I personally think that all of the jobs I have are boring, and Yang has been telling me just about the same thing with his jobs."

"Yeah, I'd rather stay home, watch TV, play video games, do whatever the heck I want," Yang said.

"So we've got plenty of time on our hands, and we'll let you visit us anytime you want," Yin said.

"That's great, thanks," Lumpy said. "Man, Meowth is gonna be so jealous when I tell him that I actually did find some friends."

Back at Lumpy's house, Meowth was sitting on the couch in the living room and watching something on TV. He heard the front door opening and then closing, but he didn't seem to care. Eventually, he heard Lumpy walking into the room.

"Meowth, I have great news," Lumpy said.

"What could possibly have happened?" Meowth asked.

"I took your advice, left the house for a little while to find some friends, and I finally found some," Lumpy said. "Their names are Yin and Yang, and they're from a totally different show than the ones that you and I came from."

"What show was it? Because I haven't seen it on TV, and I don't think I want to."

"It was called Yin Yang Yo, but it's been cancelled for a while. In fact, it's not even on TV anymore, so Yin and Yang aren't too busy now. They said I can visit them anytime I want. By the way, did you ever watch Yin Yang Yo? Because I never did, but I'm really liking my new pals."

"No, but I'm not gonna," Meowth responded. "I don't watch Disney shows, unless you count the Pokemon episodes that they're airing on Disney XD."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm pretty sure those bunnies and I will get along just fine," Lumpy said.

"Probably because they can handle you better than I can," Meowth replied as he continued watching TV.


End file.
